Peggy and friends!
by CompleteNerd14
Summary: I'm sorry, this is my first fanfic and I suck at summaries. Basically a bunch of One shots mostly about Peggy. Hopefully you like it, review to tell me what you think. I will update as soon as possible, and if there are any requests, I will try. Thank you for your time. This isn't really T but its just to be safe.
1. Winters Ball

_**First off, if you don't like this chapter please do read the others, they have very different subjects and sometimes different authors. Also, please review any chapters you like, this is my first fanfic and it would mean a lot to me. Third, if you have an idea for a chapter put it in a review, I promise to check them regularly, thank you, I hope you enjoy.**_

 **Another thing, reviews haven't been showing for some reason, but I contacted fanfiction and they fixed it so you can post reviews now.**

 **There might be some grammar mistakes, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like.**

 **Random Fact of the Chapter: Lafayette gave John Quincy Adams an alligator.**

Peggy didn't come to the dance for the same reason as her sisters had. She didn't come to meet boys, the nineteen year old girl was here as an ornament. The third Schuyler Sister. The "and Peggy". This was her sisters moment, Angelica was dazzling the room with beauty and wit while Eliza danced in the sidelines, noticed by many, noticing none. Noticing none until a certain boy walked into the room. Well, boys to be exact. Five students came swaggering in one by one, but the boy in the front was the only one Eliza had eyes for.

Peggy, observing from the sidelines noticed something about him that Eliza hadn't. Behind the handsome face, flirtatious manner and deep intelligent eyes that had smitten her sister, Peggy saw something else. A hunger, something deep and so ingrained in the very fiber of his being that it almost scared her, especially with the way Eliza was watching him. While he was the one who stood out at only the slightest glance, there were four others with him too.

Behind the leader walked a cheerful looking freckle-faced young man, a tall, dark haired, dark-eyed man and a heavyset guy in a beanie and long dark coat. Behind them slunk a slim, dark young man who watched everything with sharp, shifty eyes. Quickly losing interest, Peggy returned to her book (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) and lost all perception of the world around her. So she didn't notice when the freckle-faced boy that she had barely noticed took notice of her.

Didn't notice when he slowly, hesitantly approached her. Didn't hear the quiet words he said ""Hi, my name is John Laurens. What are you reading?" And when she still didn't give any indication of hearing his words, she didn't see him creep up quietly behind her and start reading over her shoulder. What she did notice however, was the squeal of "No! Don't turn the page, I haven't finished reading it yet!" However, while this had never happened to her, she did have some experience standing or sitting behind someone and while craning her neck to read their book. So all she did was say "okay, just hurry up." He, for his part, blinked in surprise. Finding a girl sitting in a corner reading at a ball where everybody's dancing and the band's top volume is unusual to say the least, but what had just happened was something else altogether. Coming up behind a girl and reading her book was not something he would usually do, but when that girl realizes your doing it and just tells you to finish the page because she wants to continue… well, he had to get her number.

He drew up a chair beside her and they soon fell into a steady rhythm, him turning the pages since he was the slower reader, and her eating Skittles while she waited for him to finish. Then came the siblings, Eliza and Angelica pulled their younger sister away from her book and her newfound friend. Pleading and cajoling, dragging her towards the dance floor where three young men stood waiting. As soon as the three girls reached them, the trio split apart, Eliza and Angelica each darting over to stand beside one of the grinning young men.

Eliza stood beside the handsome young man Peggy had noticed her eyeing before. He carelessly slung an arm around her and took another sip from the cup he held. Angelica smiled up at the man who she was leaning against, a lean, tall teenager who whispered something to her in French. Something that made her blush, give a breathless giggle and whisper back.

"Peggy, these are our new friends," said Angelica. "This, is Marquis de Lafayette, he's an exchange student from Paris." Lafayette bowed "It is an honor to meet you madomesel Schuyler, your sisters have told us much about you." Peggy smiled awkwardly and murmured a quiet hello. "And this is Alexander Hamilton," Eliza said. ""He's from the Caribbean and he just moved here and got a scholarship, he's really smart!" It might have been Peggy's imagination, but it seemed to her that Alexander flinched ever so slightly when Eliza mentioned the Caribbean. Eliza's voice interrupted her thoughts, "and this is Hercules Mulligan, he's going to be a tailor. You two should really talk, maybe… during a dance?"

Peggy and Hercules were propelled onto the dance floor by their well meaning (and slightly tipsy) friends. Peggy glanced back at the corner where her book, Skittles and friend (she realized that she still didn't know his name), sat invitingly. As the band started playing a song for slow dances (and Hercules grabbed her as his partner) Peggy saw Eliza exit the area next to the stage, yeah, she knew who's doing this was.

Meanwhile, Lafayette and Angelica stood on the outskirts of the crowd, speaking softly in French and swaying to the music. "So, you and Alexander and Hercules have been best friends since you met." Lafayette smiled down at the beautiful girl who had for some unknown reason singled him out to spend the evening with. "Yes, me, Hamilton, Mulligan and Lauren." Angelica frowned in confusion. "Who is Laurens?" Lafayette opened his mouth to say that she'd already met him, but then realized, Laurens hadn't been with the gang all night. "One of the gang. He's been at the dance all night, but he hasn't been with us. It's weird, we haven't seen him, and usually he would be totally wasted and either passed out or still drunkenly belting out a insult to the name of music by now." Angelica nodded, still looking slightly perplexed. "You better find him then."

It only took a moment to find him though. John Laurens sat in the corner where Peggy had left him, dejectedly watching Hercules and Peggy dance. "Okay, this is new. Your not passed out, or even slightly drunk. Your sitting in a corner alone, what is happening? Have I slipped into an alternate demension where John Laurens doesn't get drunk at parties?" Laurens looked up at him with big, sad, puppy dog eyes. "I met a girl, she was beautiful and didn't mind me reading over her shoulder. I didn't even get her name before her sisters dragged her away. Now she's dancing with Hercules…" _Her sisters_... "Laurens, do you think you could point her out to me?" His friend nodded and pointed at the couple waltzing across the dance floor. Lafayette grinned, "You know,she didn't seem that into him… and there is such a thing as cutting in." Laurens looked up at him sharply, then glanced at the couples dancing. He grinned, "let's do this."


	2. And Alex

John had never been more thankful for the curtain that stretched across his dorm room. It divided the room so that the light from his roommate, the ever studious Alexander, writing essays late into the night would not disturb his sleep. Now it was hiding the girl in John's bed. Peggy had been friends with John and his gang since they had all arrived at the university as scared freshmen.

She had become the Mom friend of the group and was constantly organizing outings, setting the boys up with dates, taking care of them when they got sick and insisting that they all shared at least one class per semester. Last night the gang went for drinks to celebrate the completion of the first midterm test of the semester in their shared class. This time it was a pottery class and John's clay turtle had exploded in the kiln, destroying every piece around it. The teacher grudgingly passed everyone on the test and gave a warning to be more careful of air pockets in the clay.

Everyone was there except Alexander who had gone to the library to research for his next political sciences essay. John knew from experience that Alex would not be returning to their shared dorm room until very late that night. It was nights like these that John brought Peggy back to the dorm for some time alone. The two of them had been dating for the last few months but had kept it a secret from Lafayette, Hercules and Alex. At this point they knew something was going on though. Last night the two had snuck away while Lafayette and Hercules drunkenly pursued some of the girls from the tennis team off to a wild party on east campus.

It had been a big step in their relationship. They had taken things incredibly slow, hoping that if something went wrong they would be able to stay friends. Last night was the first time that they slept together. Afterwards, instead of hurrying to get dressed and disappear before Alex returned, Peggy fell asleep in John's arms. She felt so right there that he decided it was worth it to have her stay and explain to Alex in the morning.

John woke up first and smiled to himself as he remembered what had happened last night. He looked up at the clock slowly ticking above his bed. It was nearing 9 o'clock in the morning. Something felt strange and he couldn't quite place it. By this time Alex would be frantically typing away at something, but the familiar and slightly aggravating clicking of the keyboard was gone.

John carefully unwrapped his arm from around Peggy's waist and reached for his phone. Dozens of notifications flashed across the screen, all missed calls and texts from Alex. He scrolled though them and realized that Alex had locked himself out of the dorm. John sat up in bed and Peggy began to stir.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"9 and Alex got locked out last night." John replied.

They exchanged knowing looks. Alex was rather, well, delicate. He had, had a rather difficult childhood and became upset easily.

"You had better go find him. I feel terrible. I hope someone put him to bed elsewhere."

John nodded and began climbing out of bed and walked to the door, leaving Peggy to gather her clothes off the floor. John was looking at his phone when he opened the door. It swung open about six inches then stopped with a thud. John looked down and saw Alex curled up on the floor clutching his laptop and binder, while staring blankly at the far wall.

"You okay buddy?" John asked.

Silence.

"Come on Alex, get off the floor. We've both seen people throw up there."

No response.

"Please, I'm really sorry. I didn't see your texts until this morning. Why didn't you knock on the door?"

"I didn't think I was wanted…." Alex replied quietly.

Peggy quietly pushed past John and sat on the ground beside Alex.

"I'm so sorry Alex, we should have told you we were dating sooner. We didn't mean to keep you out of your own room. That's why we come here when you have big projects and won't be around."

"I knew."

"Oh"

"John told me."

"Of course he did."

"He really likes you. You won't have time for me anymore. You're just going to get busy with each other and leave me."

"He likes you too Alex, and we're always going to have time for you. You're our friend Alex. You're probably John's best friend."

Alex lay quietly on the floor, still clutching the laptop. John crouched down beside him.  
"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked.

"A little." Alex admitted.  
Peggy gently pried the laptop and binder out of Alex's arms while John pulled him into an upright position.

"Come on man, let's get you into your own bed." John said as he pulled Alex off the ground.  
Peggy held open the door and together they dragged Alex to his bed. They threw him onto the navy blue mattress as he stared up at them with large, puppy dog eyes. John went to the closet and grabbed the fluffy blanket that Alex's adoptive mother, Martha had sent in her last care package. John wrapped it around Alex and sat down beside him.

"Alex, just because I have a girlfriend it doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you." He reassured him.

"Everyone leaves as soon as they get the chance, like my dad did. I've never had a lasting friendship before, so I just keep waiting for all of you to leave me behind. That's why I've tried not to get attached. I didn't want to be sad when you got sick of me." Alex admitted.

"We won't get sick of you! You're by far the smartest one in our gang, you're fun and a good friend." Peggy responded, sitting down on the mattress and wrapping her arms around him.  
Alex's face softened into a small smile as the three of them sat in silence.

"We should go out for breakfast, I am sick of dorm food and cold cereal." John stated after a few minutes. The other two agreed.

"I've got to make a phone call really quickly first but I was thinking we could hit that bagel place just off campus." John said. The bagel bakery was a small locally owned business who's oddly flavored bagels had become a staple portion of the students' diet.

Alex knew very well that John was calling Martha, as he often did when Alex's depression and anxiety posed a challenge. The motherly woman would probably make the hour long drive to the university to take Alex out to lunch and reassure him that he was well loved.  
While John stood outside the room, Peggy and Alex sat side by side.

"I'm sorry this happened Alex. I was afraid that being with John would hurt you. I love all of you, but I think that there's really something special between the two of us that I couldn't ignore. I don't want to steal him away from you though."

"It's ok. I haven't seen John this happy in a while."

"Really?"

"Not since the time he found that baby turtle on the lawn in front of the library last Spring."

"That's high praise, especially considering that he still has the turtle." Peggy agreed, watching the tiny animal swim in the habitat John had built for it on his desk.

"We both look like a mess." Alex commented.

He was right. The tiny mirror mounted on the wall did not depict either of them favorably. Alex had huge bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and Peggy's smeared makeup and party blouse did not look very good in morning's light.

"Yeah. I look like a hooker." Peggy agreed.

This made Alex chuckle. He reached for a nearby drawer and dug around. He handed Peggy a wadded up yellow T-shirt. It was from the debate team's last go at nationals when Alex had managed to talk for 6 hours straight. It was one of his most treasured possessions.

"Here" he said offering it to her.

"Alex I can't, that's your favorite-"

"I know. But it's yellow and the smallest one I have. Take it. John has nice soap and clean towels in the bathroom if you want to clean up."

"You're too sweet." Peggy said, leaning in to plant a kiss on Alex's cheek as she took the shirt and began to stand up.

Alex grabbed her arm, forcing her to sit back down.

"Wait, promise me you won't hurt him." Alex said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Alex, we have only been dating for three months. I would never intentionally hurt him, but I don't think that things are that serious yet-"

"He has a ring."

"We are still in college! He can't possibly be planning to propose."

"I didn't say he was. But you know, John likes to be prepared. You know he loves you right? He might be too shy to say it though."

"Wow…." Peggy said quietly, emotions swirling like a hurricane inside of her. He felt the same way she did. She stood as John re-entered the room. She exchanged a final glance with Alexander as he whispered.

"Please don't hurt my friend."

She smiled and squeezed his hand before turning towards John.


	3. Quills

**This one's really short, it's based off of something I saw on Pinterest. Hope you enjoy!**

To put it one way Alexander Hamilton wrote a lot. Some would say too much, people such as his wife.

Eliza Hamilton was sitting in the parlor writing a letter to her sister Angelica when she heard the scream. She smiled to herself, surprised it had taken her husband five minutes to realize, she had guessed three.

About a minute later Alexander came stumbling down the stairs and into the parlor.

"Eliza, my lucky quills are gone and I need them to write a defense of my new financial system."

"Gone, really, you don't say."

"Have you seen them?"

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

"I'll give them back if you can name at least five of our children."

"We have more than three?"

Eliza glared at him and he backed away, stumbling in his haste to escape his wife's terrifying stare. He ran out and began running throughout the house till he found his eldest, Phillip.

"Phillip, I need your help, can you write out the names of four of your siblings."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, just do it."

The eleven year old boy shrugged and bent over his desk. He scribbled down the names and handed it to his father who rushed out the door. The man raced away as fast as his feet could carry him, leaving his son to frown in confusion before returning to his book.

Returning to the hallway outside the parlor he quickly scanned the list, frowning, "We named one William? Seriously?"

He shrugged and ran into the parlor to face his wife.

"I know their names Eliza. Here's five: Phillip, John, James, Eliza and William."

"Good job Alexander. Angelica!"

Her daughter scampered into the room and looked at her mother.

"Bring all your siblings here."

The girl ran out and her parents could hear her calling all her siblings. Alexander looked at his wife expectedly, but Eliza waited for her all her children to gather in the room before she spoke and even then it was not to her husband.

"Did your father ask any of you what your names were or what your siblings names were?"

Phillip's little hand shot into the air and his mother nodded, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Thank you, you may go." As soon as their mother dismissed them the children dispersed, a few risking a backward glance at their parents. Alexander looked at Eliza expectedly, she shook her head in exa.

"You're not getting your quills back."


	4. A Busy Day

**Just so you know there is a little French, so I have the translations. It has an OC as the main character but I hope you like it.**

Kate was on FaceTime with her mother. Her mom was giving her another lecture about how girls in college get raped and how she should have a gang of girl friends. Kate tried to follow her instructions, but she had quickly made friends with a group of guys.

So, to avoid having another very long and akward conversation about not having guy friends, she had given them girls names and kept them away when she was talking to her mom. However, she probably wouldn't believe for long since there was absolutely no photographic evidence to support their existence.

That was when Alex burst in.

"Kate, I need your biology notes."

"Alex, you took like seven pages of notes for every slide. Why do you need my notes?"

"Yours have the pretty pictures."

Kate sighed, rummaged under her desk and tossed him a binder.

"Take it, and get out."

Alex nodded and raced out the door, face buried in the new notes. Kate turned back to the screen, her mom was frowning.

"I thought you said that Alex was a girl."

"I may have lied."

"And what about the others? Hera, Joanna, Lafayette?"

"No, they're girls."

Once again, the door slammed against the wall as it flew open. This time a heavyset guy in a beanie raced in, he was holding a large boxed and looked panicked.

"Kate, I need you to put this dress on so I can take pictures. I'm supposed to make a dress and take pictures of it with somebody wearing it. It's homework and it's due by midnight."

"Why don't you get Eliza to try it on."

"I tried, she said that I've maxed the number of times she will try on a dress for me."

"Fine, I will try it on, but first you will fix something for me."

"Anything."

"You know the dry suit I wear when I'm sailing because it's fucking cold in the water?"

"No."

"Well it ripped, fix it, bring it back and I will pose for your homework."

She held the dry suit out and he snatched it and raced out the door. Kate turned back to her mother.

"Let me guess, that was 'Hera'."

"Yep."

"And I'm guessing that Lafayette and Joanna are also not girls."

"Nope."

For the third time the door flew open. This time a tall guy with his long hair in a ponytail ran in. He was babbling in French so fast that even someone fluent in the language wouldn't understand.

"Slow down! I only understood like two percent of what you just said."

"I've been trying to teach you French since we met."

"Yep, in one ear and out the other. I do know how to say ' _Vas te faire encule'._ "

"At least you know the important one."

"What do you need Lafayette."

Lafayette blushed slightly. "There's a girl I want to ask to the Winter Ball, but I need help, I don't know how to do it."

"Angelica, right?"

"Yes."

"And I need to practice dancing."

"Your right, if she sees you dance you have no chance with her. Ask her and I'll help you practice."

Lafayette walked out, muttering to himself about asking her to the dance. Five minutes later in came another boy, he ran up to her, panting and placed a bloody, muddy object on her lap.

"John, what is this?"

"It's a turtle! I think it got hit with a boat propeller."

"Okay, why did you bring it to _me?"_

"You have geckos."

"That makes you think I can- okay, I know a good reptile vet, let's take it there. Mom, I have to go."

Her mother sighed. "I thought my youngest was strange."

French- 

Vas te faire encule: Fuck You


	5. Sisters: Best Friends, Worst Enemies

**This is very different. This is a Jeggy and a little bit of Hamiltrash, what if Angelica hadn't given up Alexander for Eliza? What if he sent love letters to both of them and the two sisters fought over him? Hope you like it!**

The day had started out well enough, a delicious breakfast, great book and the possibility of a letter from John. By nine a.m things had gotten ugly.

Usually Angelica was always the one that got anyone she wanted no matter what. Usually she was the one everyone wanted to be with. After all, Angelica was beautiful and witty, the one who caught the eye of everyone in the room. Eliza was the sweet one, kind and empathetic, seeming never to want anything for herself. Until now. Peggy was the one who was barely noticed.

All that had changed on a night when they had gone to a revel with some rebels on a hot night. That was where Peggy had met John Laurens, Peggy never told anyone that she was a Schuyler, unlike her sisters. It was a test of sorts, determining who actually liked her for herself and who was courting her because her father was wealthy. So far John was the only one who had passed that test.

That was also the night that they met Alexander Hamilton. The night that had changed her sisters world and their relationship with each other forever. The night both her sisters fell in love. Also when the fights started, it was an unspoken rule among the Schuyler Sisters that the sister who wasn't fighting was the mediator.

Peggy was not usually the mediator. That was because Angelica and Eliza had barely ever fought. Now Peggy was caught in a vicious battle between Angelica and Eliza. It didn't help at all that Alexander was sending love letters to both her sisters. It had been three months, and still the two fought, each wanting Alexander for herself.

Peggy sighed, sick of her sisters feud, why couldn't they see that Alexander just wanted to marry one of them for the money? She pulled a small box from under the bed and carefully took out the last letter from John.

 _Dear Peggy,_

 _You may not hear from me for a while, I have been sent to help negotiate a loan from France. Before we set sail to go I promise to write. I wish—_

 _"_ Peggy, Angelica's being impossible! I need to talk to you!"

Eliza dragged her younger sister toward the door as Peggy stuffed the paper beneath her pillow. Usually the Schuyler Sisters told each other everything, but under the circumstances Peggy didn't want to tell Angelica or Eliza about her love life.

Eliza pulled Peggy into her room and onto the bed, slamming the door behind them.

"For years I never asked Angelica for anything and now I ask her just to let me have one boy and she acts like it's the most impossible thing to ask ever! Is it too much to ask for that I want to have one boy when Angelica could have any one she wants?"

"No, it's not."

"No, it isn't! Angelica's being immature and selfish!"

The door flew open and Angelica appeared in the doorway, glowering at Eliza. Peggy knew this was about to get ugly, she wished she could stay out of this, but that wasn't going to happen.

"I knew you were going to try and get Peggy on your side! Well, that's not going to happen!"

Angelica marched to the bed and grabbed Peggy's wrist, pulling her towards the door. At the same time Eliza took hold of Peggy's arm and the youngest Schuyler Sister was yanked between the two sisters. Angelica won and Peggy was hauled into her room.

Angelica was just starting her own rant about how selfish Eliza was when the maid knocked on the door.

"Ms. Peggy, there's someone here to see you."

Peggy hurried downstairs and Eliza and Angelica who had watched her go followed. Peggy rushed downstairs, until she reached the hallway.

Standing awkwardly in the foyer was a young man in the uniform of a Lieutenant Conel in the Continental Army. Peggy gasped and he turned at the sudden noise, as he saw her his face lit up.

"John? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to France today!"

"I am unfortunately, but what I didn't tell you is that the ship I'm sailing on sails out of New York."

She laughed and hugged him, he lifted her into the air and twirled around. They laughed together and her hand slipped into his, he smiled and they stared at each other. Oblivious to the world, they didn't see Angelica and Eliza staring at them in shock and amusement.

"How long can you stay?"

"Not long enough."

"Seriously, how long?"

"About an hour, my ship sails at four thirty and I have to be their at four fifteen."

"Your right, that isn't long enough."

Eliza and Angelica glanced at each other. For the first time since the winter ball three months earlier they shared a genuine smile as they watched their little sister. The two sisters crept upstairs to give the two some privacy. They walked into Eliza's room and sat down together, Eliza took a deep breath and began.

"You know Angelica, Alexander writes beautifully, but he's never looked at us the way that boy was looking at Peggy."

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe he just wants us for the money."

"We could write him a letter."

Angelica nodded and walked to a cabinet where she took out a piece of paper and a pen. Together they began to write.

 _Dear Alexander,_

 _This letter is from both Angelica and Eliza. Today we saw Peggy and John Laurens together, we realized that maybe you don't love **us** as much as you say. Or write, we think that maybe you shouldn't write to us anymore. We're sorry this didn't work out, but we feel like you are just trying to get money and elevate your social status by marrying one of us._

 _—Angelica and Eliza_

An hour and fifteen minutes later Peggy came upstairs and found her sisters sitting side by side on her bed. At the same time they walked up to their sister and hugged her.

"We're sorry, we've been really difficult to be sisters with lately. We sent Alexander a letter telling him not to write to us anymore. Forgive us?"

"Any time."

Angelica hugged her sisters.

"The Schuyler Sisters Stick Together?"

"Always."


	6. Peggy Blackbeard, Terror of the Lakes

**This chapter is based of of something in the fanfic Oceans and Moments, it's one of my all time favorite fanfics and if you haven't read it please do because it amazing! As always, I hope you enjoy!**

It was the beginning of summer and the three young Schuyler Sisters were more than ready to their leave the crowded city. Little did they know what trouble this years adventures would bring.

"Lets go, lets go, lets go! Hurry up!"

Peggy, the youngest Schuyler Sister was standing in the doorway of her elder sister Angelica's room, jumping up and down in impatience. The six year old girl had finished her own packing three days ago and was now occupying her time by racing around the Schuyler mansion getting in everyone's way.

"For heaven's sake sit down Peggy! I'm almost done!" While her sister shared her enthusiasm about their upcoming trip, she was old enough to realize that capering around the house was not ladylike. Then again, Peggy had never been very good at being ladylike.

Only last fall the girl had found a injured bat in the attic and instead of getting someone to get rid of it she had named it Flappy (she was only five) and kept it as a pet. When her father found out and went up to get rid of it Peggy had scampered up the ladder ahead of him and opened the window yelling at the top of her lungs: "Be free Flappy, fly away!"

Angelica knew from experience that Peggy was a little fireball that could not be contained. Pretty much the only way to keep the small girl under control was to distract her, luckily, that was not a hard task.

"Peggy, why don't you tell me what you want to do when we get to the lakes while I finish packing my things?"

The child nodded excitedly and began talking a million miles an hour. Her eleven year old sister zoned out, nodding and smiling a occasionally while contemplating her own plans. Then Eliza waltzed in, smiling happily she skipped over to sit beside Peggy.

"Angelica! I saw a fairy!" But it was little Peggy that responded.

"Where? I want to see!"

"Follow me! Angie, do you want to come?"

The older girl smiled indulgently, Eliza saw 'fairies' often. More often then not it would simply be light shining on water, a scrap of spiderweb, a flower petal or a brightly colored insect.

"Not this time Betsy, you and Peggy go while I finish up here."

Holding hands, the two younger girls skipped away. Angelica smiled to herself, she knew there were no fairies, but the other two trusted her implicitly and she would not ruin their happy fantasies by telling them. Two hours later they were packed and ready to go. Their father watched his youngest daughter bouncing up and down in her seat with an ago of amused exasperation, this was going to be a long trip.

The next day the sisters woke to find that they and their luggage had been carried into the loft of the cabin their father rented every summer. They also woke to the smell of breakfast, there were a few small towns near the lakes and their father paid someone to bring the family their meals.

One by one the girls ran downstairs as fast as possible in their summer dresses. Breakfast was a hurried affair, the children barely able to contain their excitement at the prospect of a day by the lakes. The girls hopes were rather different however.

Angelica had several friends who she liked to play with, usually pretending to be lawyers or politicians. Eliza had a group of girls who looked for unicorns, mermaids and fairies that they believed hid in and by the lake. Peggy, well... Peggy was a different story.

While her sisters sang, danced and made up stories, Peggy was playing in a different way. She was the the leader of a group of young boys who spent their summers at the lakes running, swimming, climbing trees and playing pranks on others.

While this was very fun, there was a slight problem, between hiding in the grass, climbing trees, swimming in the lakes and throwing mud at each other their clothes tended to get a bit ruined. This did not go over very well with Phillip Schuyler. Every year he would tell his youngest daughter that she was a girl and she shouldn't do those things, every year she would respond with the same question "Why?" Every reason he gave she would respond with "Why?" until he finally gave up.

But this summer something even more 'unladylike' happened. While her sisters played, Peggy commanded her little minions to bring her branches and vines while her and her second in command Frank Doyle tied them into a raft. It took about three days to build, but finally she and Frank boarded the little raft and were pushed off by her friends.

They paddled it out to the center of the lake and Peggy stood up in the middle, waving around a long sharp stick she had found.

"I am Peggy Blackbeard, the most scary pirate in the Finger Lakes! Surrender your treasure and your ship or you'll walk the plank!"

In the end they did indeed manage to sink one ship: their own. By that point the 'ropes' holding the 'raft' together were beginning to weaken. By the time Peggy stopped screaming her threats the raft was coming apart.

"Abandon ship, abandon ship!"

The two six year olds dived into the water and swam toward the nearest shore. Unfortunately, the nearest shore happened to be three miles from where their families were. In the end they made it safely home, after dark and soaked, but safe. Also in huge trouble.

"Do you know how much we were worried about you? We thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not, so you don't need to be worried anymore!"

"Not only that, your dress is completely ruined!"

"But Papa, who cares about dresses when there's ships to pillage?"

To that her father was speechless. Peggy skipped off and the next day they return home no worse for wear.

So is the story of the Summer of Pirate Peggy, as it came to be known by the Schuyler Sisters.


	7. Happy B-Day Alexander Hamilton!

_**Sorry this is really short and maybe not my best writing (I'm sick though, cut me some slack),**_

 _ **This is January eleventh, Alexander Hamilton's birthday! Happy birthday Alex!**_

Alex was on his forty-first cappuccino. He was also on his thirty-secondth hour without sleep. Some might say this was unhealthy, some people like his best friend John Laurens and John's girlfriend Peggy Schuyler. Alex heard a small beep from his pocket and looked down at the screen of his phone with bloodshot eyes. At this point the guy looked rather demented, eyes bloodshot, shadows and bags beneath his eyes and face haggard.

John: _Alex? Alex, are you still awake?_

Alex: _Yes, lots of caffeine._

Peggy: _Alex, you need to sleep! Coffee is not a substitute! This is unhealthy!_

Alex: _I just need to finish these last ten extra credit essays... then I'll take a quick nap._

Peggy: _Alex, go to bed now or swear to god I will come down there and drag you back to your dorm!_

John: _You're going to leave me and this warm bed to go get him?_

Peggy: _I'm two inches away from you, why are you texting me?_

John: _Peggy..._

Alex: _Okay, since you are busy, I will finish my essays._

Peggy: _Okay, I'm up, I'm coming to pick you up!_

Alex: _No! John stop her!_

Peggy: _I'm coming!_

John: _Peggy... come back!_

Ten minutes later Peggy was dragging Alex out of the library by his ear. Shoving him into the passenger seat she sped back to the dorm and hauled him out again. By this time Alex was yelping in pain as her fingernails dug into his wrist, she reached the dorm room in record speed. Seeing her expression, neither boy made a sound the rest of the night.

#Next Evening

The next evening Alex was sitting in the library typing and cursing at his library. Typing because, well, he was Alex and he spent nearly every waking moment typing, cursing because his computer was very old and very faulty. That was when he got John's text.

John: _Alex, come back to the dorm, I need you to look at my political science essay_

Alex: _On my way_

When he got back to the dorm though, the lights were out. Alex was slightly afraid of the dark, though he would never admit it (it was something people with large imaginations often have a problem with). So he was very quick to call out to his friends.

That was when the lights came on and the people jumped out screaming Suprise! at the top of their lungs. Alex jumped about a foot in the air. All his best friends were there, plus Peggy's sisters, even Alex's adopted parents George and Martha Washington had taken the hour long drive to see him.

It was a small party, but there was cake and friends and among other things, a new laptop. All in all, it was a wonderful birthday.


	8. Alex and the Cat

**Thanks for the reviews guys, like I said it, the reviews mean a lot, if you have any ideas for stories that you want me to write in this just put it in the reviews, I will try my best. Thanks!**

 **This is a sequel to _And Alex_ it's by a different author so it's going to be a different style of writing.**

John Laurens woke up at six AM, that was normal. He rolled onto his right side and saw his girlfriend Peggy, snoring softly. Not exactly normal, but most definitely not unwelcome. When he rolled over and saw his best friend/roommate Alexander Hamilton curled in a ball and clutching his stuffed animal to his chest, well… that was a different story.

The sudden movement woke Peggy and they both sat up. "Another nightmare?" Whispered Peggy to John, nodding towards the still sleeping form of Alex. "Probably," he sighed, "this cannot keep happening."

Peggy looked thoughtful for a moment, as she watched the rise and fall of her friends side beneath the blanket, then her face lit up. "He needs someone else to cuddle with. We should get him a cat or something." John looked at Peggy in surprise, then slowly turned back to his best friend.

"You know, that actually might be a strange enough solution to work."

"I know, now we should probably wake him up."

John reached over and patted his friend's shoulder gently. Alex, always a light sleeper, jerked awake in an instant. Sitting up, he glanced frantically around him until his still sleep-fogged gaze came to rest on the two people beside him.

"It happened again." His voice was flat and dejected.

"It's okay Alex," Peggy said softly, "but this really needs to stop."

"I know, I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

Peggy and John shared a glance, then Peggy stretched and rolled out of bed, quickly followed by John.  
"Come on Alex, time to get ready, we're going out."

"Going where? It's a weekend and we never go out before nine on weekends."

Peggy just grinned and held out her hand. After a moment Alex took it and got up.

After brief showers and a quick round of rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock to determine who was driving (Peggy won and got passenger seat, John drivers and Alex took the back), they were off. Although Alex asked (many times) where they were going, they refused to tell him. So he was very much surprised when the car pulled up in front of the local Animal Friends and Peggy and John got out.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" Asked a perplexed Alex.

"We, are getting you a cat so that we don't keep waking up with you curled up in bed with us." John said with an air of finality, Peggy nodded fervently in agreement.

"But I don't want a cat!"

"Sorry Alex, but you are getting a cat."

"But-"

"Alex, please for our sake, just look." Peggy pleaded. Reluctantly, he nodded and followed the two into the building.

And stopped in his tracks.

Peggy turned back to look at him and he stared at her with big, pleading eyes that said very clearly: get me out of this place!

With most people, this tactic worked. Peggy however, had received this look many times and had by now built up an immunity to it. She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway that was marked CAT ROOMS, with John following closely behind.

When they reached the cat area though, they found a lot. For about two hours, the trio wandered around, with Alex rejecting every cat suggested. Peggy and John were about to give up hope when they saw Alex stop.

He was standing in front of a sheet of glass that seperated a small room from the rows of little cell-like rooms where the cats were. Inside, a lady whose (rather ugly) uniform identified her as a volunteer there tried to reach something (presumably a cat) to return it to its cage.

"Excuse me, can I see that cat?"

The woman, red faced with exursion, turned and nodded, looking relieved she didn't need to catch it yet. She opened the door and came out, letting Alex in. She turned to Peggy and John and sighed.

"He won't want them. They won't let anyone near them, no one wants kittens like that."

"Why are they so standoffish?"

"You know puppy mills? Well someone had a kitten mill in their back yard. We don't know what their story is exactly, but their mother died two hours after they brought the three of them in. They're six months old and inseparable, we didn't have the heart to put them in separate cages. They never come near anyone that goes in that room with them."

She turned to gesture at the room to prove her statement but was dumbfounded by what she saw. Alex sat cross legged in the corner of the little room, one kitten curled up on his lap, the other circling around him, rubbing her muzzle against his hand until he petted her.

"We have been trying to get rid of them. I'll tell you what, we have some new cats coming in tomorrow, if you can take them by the time we close, they're yours for free. They already have their first shots, but they're not spayed."

"We'll take them, we want to surprise him though so we'll pick them up later. I'm Peggy Schuyler and this John Laurens, one of us will pick them up. What are they're names?"

"John Laurens and Peggy Schuyler, their names are Jane and Mary. I have to go and put them in their cage now."

Reluctantly, Alex got up, brushing cat hair off himself he said happily, "I want these ones."

Peggy glanced at John, "I'm sorry Alex, but she said they are adopted, they're being picked up today. Let's go get some lunch."

Alex's face fell, but he nodded and followed his friends back to the car.

After dinner with the gang, they got home to find a large box sitting in the middle of their dorm room. "It's addressed to me," Alex said in consternation. As he began to open it (not noticing the holes bored into the side of the cardboard box), John and Peggy smiled at each other, they knew exactly what he would find, Peggy had put it there earlier.

As the lid of the box was opened, out jumped the two cats.

"They were adopted today, by us."

Alex's face lit up as he watched the kittens explore every nook and cranny of the room. The bigger cat had a dark tawny pelt, and bright green eyes. Her sister was slightly smaller, with jet black fur, and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "I love them, thank you."

With that, he returned to his laptop and began typing away as if he needed it to survive. Peggy laughed and she and John went over to the bed and began talking in low voices.

About an hour later they heard a yelp of surprise coming from the other side of the room. When they rushed over to see what had happened however, they started laughing and couldn't stop. The black kitten was flopped onto her side on the keyboard of Alex's computer.

"Yeah Alex, she's right you need to sleep, we were about to go to bed."

"What if I have nightmares again?"

"Then we'll deal with it, but right now we need to sleep."

Grudgingly he went to bed and they finally managed to sleep without the sound of him typing.

At one in the morning though, they woke up to a scream. Alex lay in bed whimpering and shivering. John was about to wake him up when Peggy stopped him and pointed. The two cats had leapt up onto the bed beside him and were sniffing his face, perhaps to see if he was dying. The tawny one burrowed beneath the blanket and her head emerged just beneath his chin, while her sister flopped onto his head, both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Peggy and John watched Alex slowly grow still, his whimpers ceasing. The black cat opened on eye and blinked at them in a way that seemed to say go to sleep, we've got this covered.

Alex woke with something on his face. He sat up abruptly and two indignant meows told him who the culprit had been. He looked down and saw both cats, one half-covered in blanket, the other, the one that had apparently been sleeping on his face was glaring up at him. Tail high in the air she jumped off the bed and bounded away.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Peggy and John had just seen a movie, it had been a good date and they were planning to spend the rest of the night together. What they came home to stopped them in the doorway though. Alex was lying on his bed watching emMoana/em and eating popcorn, the small black cat now named Luna perched atop his head like a very strange hat. Her sister, the newly christened Estrella, was curled underneath his chin. All three were staring in wrapped attention at the screen and when Peggy slammed the door all three jumped in perfect unison. The couple by the door began laughing hysterically while Alex and his cats returned to the movie.

They two of them climbed into John's bed knowing that when they woke up it would be just the two of them.


	9. Schuyler Sisters

Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! This one is really short, basically a rewrite of Schuyler Sisters in the play, enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Peggy! Daddy's not home, we can go where we want!"

Angelica didn't even look back as Eliza pulled Peggy along behind them. The younger girl followed her sisters, albeit reluctantly, until she realized where they were headed. Pulling away from Eliza she looked around then turned back to her sisters.

"Daddy said to be home by sundown!"

"Daddy doesn't need to know and what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Angelica's voice was impatient as she looked back at Peggy.

"Well, Daddy said not to go downtown."

This time it was Eliza who answered, "Like I said you're free to go!"

Here Angelica stopped her, grabbing her wrist and shaking her head. She swept her hand around, grinning like a schoolgirl.

"Don't go! If you just look around you can see that the revolution's happening right here in New York!"

"It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war," Peggy muttered mutinously. Her sisters didn't hear her.

"People shouting in the square!" Eliza, practically jumping up and down pointed towards the commons.

"It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore..." This time her sisters did notice.

"New ideas in the air! Look around!"

Angelica elected to pointedly ignore the younger girl, while Eliza simply laughed and tapped her on the nose like she might a small child. The blue dress swirled around as Eliza turned, leaving Peggy to glare venomously at her back. Eliza grabbed Angelica's wrist, forcing her to turn and look at her sister.

"Angelica, remind me, what are you're looking for?"

"Eliza, we're looking for a mind at work, in the greatest city in the world!"

As she said that they reached the commons, a small group of people had congregated there and a slim, dark young man stepped toward them. As he watched them and stepped up to Angelica he spoke, seemingly to himself.

"Nothing like summer in the city... someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty." Then to Angelica,

"Excuse me miss, I know it's not funny, but your perfume smells like your Daddy has money. Why you slummin' downtown in your fancy heels, you searchin' for and urchin who can give you ideals?"

Peggy wrinkled her nose, confused about why he was rhyming. Eliza and Peggy shared a glance, not entirely sure what they thought of him, but Angelica responded in kind.

"Burr you disgust me."

"Ah, so you've discussed me?"

"I wouldn't get too excited Burr."

"I'm a trust fund baby, you can trust me."

Angelica smirked and pulled a pamphlet out of her bag, shoving it into Burr's chest.

"Well I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine, so most men say that I'm intense or I'm insane. You want a revolution? I want a revelation! So listen to my declaration! We know that all men are created equal, that's just common sense, and when I meet Thomas Jefferson, I'm going to get him to include women in the sequel!"

Peggy and Eliza grinned and put their hands on their hips, their sister could be pretty scary when she wanted to.


	10. Happy B-day Lin!

Sorry, I haven't had time to write another fanfic, this one is jut to say:

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE GREATEST AUTHOR/PLAYWRITE EVER (THAT INCLUDES SHAKESPEAR):**_

 _ **LIN MANUEL MIRANDA!**_


	11. March

It was the day after Trump's inauguration. God, Peggy could barely even think about it. Today there would be many peaceful protests, and the Schuyler Sisters were going to New York's. They were also bringing their boyfriends. Also Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan.

Now the group of seven were spilling out of Hercules' van. All seven wore pink hats, made by Hercules of course, and carried signs illustrated by John, who had put aside his turtles for the occasion.

Angelica carried one that had the popular words: **I didn't come from your rib, you came from my vagina**. Eliza, true to form, carried one that read: **Love is more powerful than hate**. Peggy's, per Johns begging, bore the picture of Trump being eaten by a giant turtle and said: **Turtles eat orange pond scum too**.

The others were good too. John's said: **Black lives matter,** Alex's, **Immigrants are welcome here** , Lafayette's, **You build a wall, we'll tear it down,** and lastly, Mulligans read, **President Twitter, pussycats eat birds**. John had drawn a cat with the Twitter symbol in its mouth for that one.

The seven disappeared into the crowd, and soon they began to march. The tide of people swept them along as if on an invisible current.

They held their signs proudly, and chanted along with the crowd. Several people asked to take pictures of their signs (much to John's delight) and it was a day they would remember forever.

* * *

 _700 thousand protesters in New York City,_

 _700 thousand protesters in New York City,_

 _Hillary won the popular vote,_

 _Hillary won the popular vote,_

 _In the primary we wished for Bernie,_

 _Thought he would make things better surely,_

 _But we've got Trump so rise up!_

 _They will tell our story_

 _This administration won't win any glory_

 _So rise up!_

 _We will fight for this land_

 _but we need you to lend a hand_

 _so rise up!_

 _Understand?_

 _We need to rise up! Rise up!_

 **Just a little parody of the beginning of Right Hand Man, you can tell my political views from this, if you don't like them, well too bad. To quote Lin: "I don't wanna fight, but I won't apologize for doing what's right!"**


	12. Sick

**Okay, so I just couldn't wait to post this, I will still post on Thursday though. This was a request chapter, so tell me what you think, enjoy! BTW, I hope you like how I did your idea.**

* * *

John was dying. Well, that's what it felt like. He had almost finished finals when it hit, the illness allowed him to just barely finish before all he could do was lie in bed barfing his guts out. His roommate Alexander Hamilton did his best to take care of him, disgusting as the task was, but he had finals too.

Alex had a girlfriend, Eliza, but the relationship was only a month old and he did not want to ruin it by asking her to take care of a sick roommate. So he called their friends, Hercules and Lafayette, they both had finals. Finally, he thought of one more person he could ask, quickly he dialed the number and held the phone to his ear, hoping desperately that she could and would help.

"Hello?"

"Hi Peggy, so John is really sick and I have a final at three o'clock. Hercules and Lafayette have finals too, and I wouldn't be calling if it weren't an emergency."

There was a momentary pause on the phone. Alex waited anxiously, fingers crossed, he had to take his final, but at the same time he needed to make sure his friend was taken care of.

"You want me to come over and take care of him while you are at your final."

"Please?"

"It'll be cutting it really close, but I can make it."

"Thank you so much!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Alex hit end then turned towards John, who had for the moment stopped barfing. He quickly set an alarm on his phone then took a deep breath and spoke.

"Okay, so Peggy's coming over later to watch you while I'm at my final."

"No! I can't let Peggy see me like _this!_ "

Alex gave a wicked grin, his suspicions had been confirmed; John did have a huge crush on Peggy.

"Well sorry, your crush is going to see you barfing out your guts."

At the word barf, John through up, Alex winced.

"Yeah, okay, that's my que to leave!"

Grabbing his things, Alex rushed out into the hallway, leaving John to glare at the the closed door. Closed only for ten minutes though. Peggy poked her head cautiously through the door, looking around for her friends.

"Hello?"

"Hi Peggy." His voice was flat and dejected.

"Hey John, is Alex still here?"

"No, he left about ten minutes ago."

"Oh."

Awkward silence descended. She stood there awkwardly, he vomited. Peggy winced slightly and went to get another trash bag, it wasn't until everything was cleaned up that they spoke again.

"Thanks for coming over to help."

"No problem, that's what... friends... are for, right?"

"I guess."

They sat there like that for a moment; avoiding each other's eyes. He took a deep breath and began.

"So this is probably not a great time or place but-"

"Wait, I think I know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

"Actually never mind, this is the part in the story where I make a mistake and simultaneously make a huge fool of myself."

"Fair enough, so... this is kind of hard to say, so I'm just gonna say it. I like you, as more than just a friend, I-"

"No, I was right, this is what I thought you were going to say."

"So...?"

"Yes, I like you too."

"Really?"

"Would I be saying it if I didn't mean it?"

"I guess not."

He leaned forward, trying for a kiss. She leaned back quickly, eyes widening in alarm.

"Don't! Barf breath and germs!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry..."

"It's fine. So anyway, maybe, when you get over this, do you want to go see Rogue One with me?"

"First, isn't the guy supposed to ask, and second, haven't you seen that movie like five times already?"

"First, too bad, second, Rogue One and the entire Stars Wars universe is awesome!"

"Okay, sure, it's a date without a date. That sounded weird, but you know what I mean."

She grinned, and the door flew open, Alex hurried in.

"Should we tell him?"

"Nah, not yet."

Turning back to Alex as he reached them, they smiled, and John barfed, again.

"Hi Peggy, thanks for watching him for me."

"Anytime Alex."

"Hey! I don't need anyone to look after me!"

Both of his friends turned back to him scowling and said three words in unison.

"Yes you do!"

He sank down on the cushions, glaring at them. They ignored it completely, focusing on each other.

"Bye Alex, I've got to go, oh, and you too John!"

"Bye!"

"Bye Pegs, thanks!"

As soon as the door closed Alex turned back to John, grinning.

"So? How'd it go, tell me everything!"

"Nothing happened Alex! Stop yammering about your weird obsessive need to ship me and Peggy!"

"Hah! I don't believe you! Fine I'll find out myself!"

Alex grinned and ran over to his desk. Moments later he was typing away furiously on his laptop. John knew better than to ask what it was about, he would only get an two hour long (if he was lucky, and it wasn't more) lecture. John fell asleep to the click-clack of Alex's keyboard and the thought of he and Peggy's first date.


	13. Dark and Stormy

**So, my sister wrote this one. Tell us if you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

"Alex, come on you gotta get out of here."John said as he stepped out of the boys' shared bathroom, hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ha! You just want me to drag your drunk ass home once you get wasted." Alex laughed, his dark eyes never leaving his computer screen.

"Well you got me there, but really, you've been sitting here way too long bud. You're making me worried, and I'm not going to pretend I don't know about everything you deal with. Sitting here alone isn't helping." John told him as he shrugged on a shirt.

Alex's frantic typing stopped. He slowly turned in his seat as he came to face John. "I told you I've got everything under control John."

"You taking your meds still?"

"They make my mind all clouded, I can't work like that. "

"Does your mother know you aren't taking them?"

"My mother is dead."

"Alex."

Alex's dark eyes narrowed. John placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, his fingers pressing firmly into his flesh. Alex had half a mind to push away his hand, but instead let it stay. John's soft eyes met his.

"Fine, Martha she's like a mother to you. She's worried sick about you." John said quietly, his hand sliding down Alex's arm. Alex tensed as John held his wrist, his thumb tracing the raised scar.

"No, she doesn't know and I would like it to stay that way."

"Then come out with me and I won't tell her. You don't have to drink, just sit there and talk to people. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone." John coaxed.

Alex's face softened and he pulled his wrist away from John.

"Alright, just this once."

John smiled from ear to ear and tossed his friend a jacket.  
As they walked outside they spotted their friends' car.

"Guess who I got to ditch his homework and have some fun with us!" John shouted.

Their friends met them with equally excited cheers, the bellowing voice of Hercules melding with the melodic tone of his french companion Gilbert Lafayette, who (understandably) preferred to go by his surname Lafayette.

The party was less than a mile away, hosted by a local fraternity. Loud music was blaring out the windows as students wandered into the party. Hercules and Lafayette began shouting to friends as they rushed up to the house. John and Alex followed at a much more leisurely pace. John studied Alex's face, watching his dark eyes dart from face to face.

"Do you know many people here?" John asked.

"A few" Alex said, his eyes still wandering about the crowd.

"I'm going to look around, see if I can find myself a drink."

The two boys pushed through the crowd, students lounging on couches and mulling about in groups. A table in the far end of the house was covered in bottles and red plastic cups. The usual suspects, cheap beer, vodka, tequila and soda.

Alex pulled up a chair and reached for a can of beer, a quiet hiss escaping the can as he pulled open the tab. John looked over at him.

"You're starting early." John said.

"I can't get through the party without it."

"Alright, alright fair enough," John said as he looked through the bottles on the table.  
John felt eyes on him and looked up. A girl was standing in the doorway, watching him intently. John looked up and smiled at her.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

She laughed and pulled a bottle of dark liquor out of her purse.  
"Not that shit on the table." she said placing the bottle on the table.

"What's that?" John asked eyeing the dark liquid nervously.

"Rum straight from the Caribbean. I smuggled it off this little island named Nevis." she said.  
Alex tensed and turned to face her.

"What were you doing there?!" He exclaimed, a strange pang of un-identifiable emotion lacing his voice.  
The girl looked at him with interest as she cut the wax seal and removed the cork. The aromatic scent of spiced rum wafted out of the bottle as she spoke.

"Once I moved out my parents sold the house and bought a boat. They've been circumnavigating the globe ever since. I flew in to visit them while they where in the Caribbean last month and brought this back."

"Alex is actually from Nevis." John told her.

"No way, you're a long way from home." The girl said looking him over with piercing eyes.

"It's not home anymore. It hasn't been for a long time." Alex said quietly.

"Can I still make you a drink?" John interjected.

The girl turned back to him, eyes darting over his face drinking in the shape, the eyes and the freckles scattered across his face like stars in a clear night sky. John felt like she was trying to read something more. She was searching for something deeper, reading the kindness in his eyes, the gentleness in his nature and maybe even the sadness he tried to mask with his charm.

"Do you know how to make a dark and stormy?" she asked leaning on the table.

"Uhhhh….what is that rum and um coke? No." John stuttered along.

"Rum and ginger ale. Throw a lime wedge on there." Alex corrected him.  
John poured the soda and then slowly added the rum, watching the girl.  
She took it from him with a smile.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." John said as their eyes met for a moment.  
The girl poured a second shot of rum and handed it to Alex.

"To Nevis."

Alex took it hesitantly.  
"Cheers." he agreed quietly.

"Well boys I will catch up with you later." the girl said wheeling away from the drinks table.

"Wait!" John called out.

She paused.  
"Can I at least get your name?" he asked.

"(G/N)" She replied "And you?"

"John…John Laurens."  
"And I'm Alex."

"Well John and Alex, it was good to meet you." the girl said as she disappeared through the doorway.  
Alex and John turned to look at one another. There was a moment of awkward silence. Alex began to open his mouth.

"Hey, yo this one is MINE." John said.

Alex grunted disappointedly.  
The boys didn't see her again until later that night. By then they were several drinks more confident. Their friends Hercules and Lafayette had already hit the dance floor.

That's when they saw her again, her blue dress swirling this way and that as Lafayette drunkenly twirled her about, his flirtations slurring from english to french to english. She looked amused but not interested. Alex looked at John his dark eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Ha look! You had better go save her from that slobbering beast." Alex laughed.

"I'll tell Laf you said that."John said.

"Alex?!"

He was gone. John scanned the crowd. His eyes settled on Lafayette again. Alex had managed to wedge himself in between the Frenchman and the girl, grabbing her arm and stealing her away. John laughed nervously, but was cut short as Alex dragged the girl back to John. He let her go and flashed John a shit eating grin.

"Oh, you again." the girl said with a smile.

"Yeah, me again. You disappointed?" John asked.

"No, not at all."

"Oh really? Do you want to dance?"

"Sure as long as you keep that drunk French dude away from me."

"That's my friend…he means well. He just gets extra flirty when he's drunk." John said as he took (G/N)'s hand.

"I have a friend like that too, except she starts taking off her clothes too." she told him.

"Well, give Laf a few more drinks and he might do the same."

She stopped, "Do you want to find somewhere quiet to talk? The music and shouting are starting to get old."

John nodded and followed her out of the house. The yard was small, but the patio was empty and the party's blaring music was muffled. (G/N) sat down on the steps and looked up at the sky. John sat beside her and turned his gaze skyward. "So what are you studying?" the girl asked.

"Marine biology and environmental policy….I like animals." John admitted.

"Me too." she said with a smile."I'm minoring in environmental policy too."

They talked for the next couple of hours, discovering that they had more in common than they would have ever thought. John had never found a girl who shared his love of animals, the outdoors, was active in fighting for civil rights and seemed genuinely kind. A rare quality.

They seemed to hang on each other's every word, an indescribable connection had begun to form. It was a strange feeling, packed with engird and potential, sizzling like lightning on a humid night. He drank in her every feature like cold water on a hot day, while she studied his freckled face intensely, as if she wanted to memorize every dark constellation on his skin.

"Hey! Yo anyone seen John?" a voice came from the house.

"Oh shit that's Alex!" John said getting up from the steps. The door opened and Alex rushed out onto the patio.

"Dude it's late, Herc and Laf are passed out in the car. We have to go." Alex told him.

John looked down at the girl, unwilling to leave.  
"It's 11:30" he said after consulting his watch.

"I should go too." (G/N) said.

John extended his hand to her. She took it and he gently pulled her to her feet.

"We can walk you to your car." John volunteered.

"I'll take you up on that." she said.

The boys walked on either side of her, back through the house then out the front door. As they neared the parked cars Alex nudged John and whispered "You got her number right?"

"Nope."

"Real smooth buddy, I got you."

The lights flashed as the girl unlocked her car. Alex moved to block the driver's door. The girl look at him with annoyance flashing in her eyes.

Alex grinned and fished a pen out of his back pocket.  
"Do you think you could write something down for me?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I need your phone number." he said grabbing John's arm and pushing up the sleeve. "Do you think you could jot it down here for me?"

Before she could reply John dragged his arm away.

"Alex don't be a dick! Look we keep seeing guys being all creepy towards girls and I didn't want to be like that. If she had wanted me to have her number she would have given it to me already."

Alex's face fell.  
"I'm sorry. We'll leave you alone. It was lovely to meet you." John said, dragging Alex away.

"Wait!" (G/N) said.

She grabbed John's arm.  
"Alex, can I have that pen?" she asked.

He handed it to her, and she wrote ten digits on John's outstretched arm.  
"There, that last comment got you that." she said, opening her car door and starting the engine.


	14. Poll

Hey guys, so quick poll: Should I continue this story?

I've done a lot more writing since, so it should be at least marginally better, but it will probably take a little while for me to start up again since I have another fic I need to get finished. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks!


End file.
